runescapefandomcom_es-20200214-history
Túmulos
''Advertencia inicial: Este artículo requiere de un conocimiento previo sobre el juego, ya que solo es accesible (y rentable) el contenido tras un tiempo decente de juego. Se recomienda ser al menos nivel 140 de combate antes de siquiera intentar seguir la guía.'' Túmulos '''es un minijuego (ahora, actividad, "activity") localizado en el sur del continente de Morytania, al este de Burgh de Rott y al oeste de Meiyerditch, en un espacio cerrado. El minijuego requiere Priest in Peril, aunque Nature Spirit (aunque sea comenzado solamente) es más que recomendado. Éste consiste en matar 7 hermanos (6 si Ritual of the Mahjarrat no está terminado) para conseguir 2 tipos de recompenza: objetos normales y armadura de Barrows. Recompensas Empiezo por aquí. Las recompenzas incluyen las armaduras de 6 hermanos, cada una consistente de una pieza para la cabeza, otra para el torso, otra para las piernas y una para ambas manos (es 2h, o sea, no permite usar escudo). No se debe confundir la armadura de Barrows con los Barrows gloves, otro objeto obtenido tras Recipe for Disaster. Las piezas de armadura se obtienen por separado (ver la sección terminando para ver como obtener cualquier tipo de recompenza) en una probabilidad variable de 1 entre de 4 a 20. Hay casos raros (aunque no son glitches, es decir, no son fallas) en los que se puede obtener 2, o incluso 3 piezas de una vez. Todo esto, y considerando que hay piezas (como la Dharok Helmet) que pueden alcanzar los 20m (20.000.000), más la relativa facilidad del minijuego hacen de éste una buena fuente de ingresos. Como "premio de consuelo", a cada obtención se le añaden las llamadas recompenzas normales, u objetos normales, que pasan desde diversas runas (que, según que estrategia, ayudan) hasta el Dragon Helmet (100k) o, desde recientemente, la Draconic Visage (20m). Acceso Es fácil llegar a los Túmulos basta con llegar a Varrock, ir al noreste, cruzar la puerta, seguir al este, desviarse ligeramente al norte, bajar el dungeon de Paterdomus, llegar al final, ir al sureste, abrir la puerta, bajar por la izquierda hasta llegar al laberinto del sur de Morytania, llegar a Mort'on, ir al este y '''cruzar el puente, ir al noreste y entrar. La teoría puede parecer enredada, pero ese es el camino más fácil de memorizar, aunque no el más eficiente si se quiere usar Barrows como fuente de ingresos. El camino más frecuentado requiere In Search of the Myreque, hasta el punto en que la persona del bote revela el camino a la Hideout, pero con mayor facilidad para quien lo tiene completo. Se ha de acceder al pasadizo secreto de bajo la taberna de Canifis, abrir la muralla y acceder por la última puerta al sur. Es una gran (y única) puerta de madera. Despues de cruzar el puente del sur, tomar el bote que llevará al paso en negrita del párrafo anterior. Hay que tener exclusivo cuidado con los ghasts, fantasmas del pantano que además de dar un susto de muerte si no se está atento, pudren la comida y quitan vida. Cada espacio es valioso, así que no recomiendo usar Druid Pouch (del quest Nature Spirit) a menos que se use un "familiar". Termina saliendo más rentable ir corriendo. Luego de completar la Misión "Las Ramas de Darkmeyer" puedes usar el Medallón de Drakan que te deja en la entrada de los Túmulos para fácil acceso, al coste de una carga si te encuentras en un lugar diferente a Morytania, sin embargo puede ser recargado fácilmente. Equipaje No todo es blanco y negro, ni siquiera en un juego como RuneScape. Hay diversas estrategias. Fire Bolt Ésta solía ser mi favorita, y se prueba útil a cualquiera desde niveles 70 a 115. Se aprovecha de la baja defensa contra magia de los hermanos, y utiliza Chaos Gauntlets (de Family Crest, intercambiables por 25k a Jonathan en la taberna (inn) del noreste de Varrock), con armadura de rune y todo el resto boosts de magic (principalmente ataque). Se logran hasta 4 cofres por ronda con dos Prayer Potion y el resto en Lobster o Monkfish. Es recomendable Crystal Shield, si se ha completado Roving Elves y se tiene 75 defence, o Elemental Shield (o sus upgrades) si solo se tiene Elemental Workshop terminado. Una (aunque no muy sabia) alternativa es usar el mismo Rune Kiteshield que viene con el set de la Grand Exchange (25k, o 200k el set completo). Por regla, se ha de tener un Ectophial o algo para teletransportarse de un click (no runas, por favor), Chaos Rune (bastantes), Air Rune (más aún) y un Fire Staff (bastón de fuego, puesto). Para matar a Ahrim y Karil se puede comprar una Dragon Longsword o una Dragon Dagger p++ con una Abbyssal Whip '''y se recomienda tener 45 prayer, para el protect from melee. Un Ring of Wealth ayuda para los premios normales, aunque no para la armadura. Slayer Dart SoL Comenzando (reglas básicas) El juego es fácil, y lo único obligatorio es una pala (Spade), que el viejo de dentro del recinto cerrado vende por menos de 100gp. Se han de cavar los 6 montículos, que tienen un hermano fijo. Abajo detalles: *Dharok: el montículo al noreste. Se recomienda matarlo primero, ya que su máximo hit supera los 600 (60 antiguos), con el protect from melee on. Usar magic. *Karil: el montículo al sur. Se recomienda usar protect from range y envenenarlo. El prayer se ha de terminar de usar, y lo normal es tomar una dosis o dos de poción de prayer para evitar su rápido y poderoso ataque. Usar melee. *Verac: el montículo al noroeste. El jugador ha de estar a máximo (o casi) hp, y antes de matarlo se recomienda tomar una dosis de super defence, ya que ataca con o sin prayer y armadura, y puede llegar a 300. Usar magic sin prayer. *Torag: el montículo al suroeste. Siempre que hp baje de 300 comer, ya que alcanza eso y más de un hit. Es el segundo más débil, pero cuando ataca hittea bastante. Usar magic sin prayer. *Guthan: el montículo al sureste. Regenera vida según cuanto hittea. Usar magic sin prayer. *Ahrim: el montículo del medio. El más débil. Hittea con magic, así que se recomienda envenenarlo y usar una armadura de ranged. Usar melee sin prayer (o con, si se usa armadura de melee). *Akrisae: el hermano mas joven, se encuentra en una adición al túnel de Verac, este hermano no es muy difícil de matar, se recomienda activar ímpetu, y tener cambio de arma, ya que este hermano bloquea el daño contra el estilo que usas cada 1200 de daño que le hagas. Una de las catacumbas tendrá una escalera a un túnel. Dejarlo para el final, tras matar todos los demás. Si no se matan todos los demás, los restantes junto con el dueño de la escalera aparecerán dentro. '''No es necesario matar ninguno para conseguir una recompenza. Pero esto reduce la posibilidad de conseguir armadura vertiginosamente. Bajo el túnel hay monstruos, se pueden matar para aumentar la recompenza en objetos normales. Esto no es recomendable. El dungeon es una red de 9x9 en la que el centro es el tesoro. Hay minitúneles colaterales que sirven de atajo, y solo una puerta de las 4 en cada cuarto está abierta, por lo menos en el cuarto de entrada''' y''' en el del tesoro. La puerta del tesoro necesita un puzzle fácil, que se verá posiblemente interrumpido. Si es así, se ganan alrededor de 5 segundos para intentarlo de nuevo matando el monstruo que interrumpió. Si se equivoca, la puerta del tesoro cambiará y habrá que volver a encontrarla. Una vez dentro, abrir el tesoro y si no se ha matado el hermano dueño antes (u otros) aparecerá(n) aquí.' Tras' matarlo(s), para conseguir mejor recompenza, "search" el tesoro y teletransportarse o volver a la cuerda, dependiendo de cuantas provisiones queden. Es recomendable haber traído un teleport de emergencia (posiblemente caro) y otro barato que lleve a una destinación cercana a un banco y altar. Yo elijo un ring of dueling, reemplazandolo por el de wealth, que lleva a Castle Wars, desde donde se irá al banco del cofre del lado y, si se está en el world 31, tomar el portal a la casa de alguien (o en otro world, a la del jugador mismo) con portal a Kharyll (Desert Treasure teleport a Canifis) y altar. Categoría:Guías Categoría:Minijuegos Categoría:Túmulos Categoría:Jefes